


Look me in the eye, say that again.

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Spadino guardò le sue spalle, mentre si allontanava.«Guardame negli occhi e dillo di nuovo.» disse, sottovoce, nel vuoto dell’arena.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Look me in the eye, say that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolissima shot da domenica sera, mentre scrivo qualcosa di più impegnativo :)  
> take care

Non aveva notizie di Spadino da tutto il giorno e iniziava a preoccuparsi.  
Avevano guardato insieme il fuoco consumare i tizzoni di legno, e con loro anche il corpo di Lele. Poi lui lo aveva salutato e se n’era andato.  
Era evidente il suo stato d’animo, stava soffrendo, così come Aureliano. Ma c’era qualcosa di più, dietro i suoi occhi, qualcosa che gli nascondeva.  
La cosa lo infastidiva, gli dava un piccolo pizzicore infondo allo stomaco, ma non poteva lamentarsi a riguardo. Dopo tutto quello che gli aveva detto e fatto, perché Spadino si sarebbe dovuto fidare di lui? Perché gli avrebbe dovuto raccontare i suoi problemi?  
Certo, Aureliano pensava di essere l’unico al mondo a capirlo. Neanche sua moglie avrebbe potuto capirlo come faceva lui, ma non aveva fatto molto per farglielo capire.  
Ci aveva provato, la sera precedente, a chiedere scusa. Lo aveva fatto, a fatica, calibrando le parole, ma l’unica cosa che aveva ottenuto è che Spadino si chiudesse ulteriormente in se stesso.  
Il gesto estremo di Lele, però, gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente cose che aveva sempre avuto davanti agli occhi.  
Non era stato fortunato, con la famiglia che gli era capitata, ma il destino aveva messo altre persone sul suo percorso.  
Aveva dovuto perdere Lele, per capire che cosa voleva dire avere una persona accanto che, anche se consapevole di ogni tuo terribile difetto, ti rimane accanto?  
Nessuno lo aveva fatto prima di Spadino, neanche sua sorella.  
Ed ora era terrorizzato, perché se Spadino aveva sofferto quanto lui la perdita di Lele, e sapeva che era così, doveva stargli accanto.  
Non aveva chiuso occhio, quella notte. Si era fatto una doccia per togliersi di dosso l’odore del fumo e del fuoco e poi si era seduto sul divano, completamente vestito.  
Aveva atteso ma Spadino non si era fatto sentire.  
Verso mezzogiorno decise di chiamarlo e, dopo lunghi secondi di squilli a vuoto, una voce di donna rispose.  
«Pronto? Chi è?» chiese.  
Aureliano esitò, chiedendosi se non fosse stato meglio mettere giù, ma magari per tutto quel tempo Spadino era stato addormentato nel suo letto e lui si stava preoccupando per niente.  
«Cerco Spadino.» disse soltanto, senza specificare il suo nome.  
«Non c’è. È andato via presto e ha lascito il telefono.» disse la ragazza «Chi sei? Te faccio richiamà.» provò ancora.  
«No, nun fa niente, grazie.» rispose Aureliano e mise fine alla telefonata senza altre parole.  
Uscire senza telefono non era da Spadino e quella consapevolezza non fece altro che agitarlo di più. Con l’ansia e il nervosismo, come un flash, gli tornarono alla mente gli eventi della sera prima.  
Il discorso di Lele, il suo volto massacrato, il suo “ve vojo bene”, e lo sparo.  
Gli risuonavano ancora nelle orecchie.  
Il viso di Lele, ad un certo punto, era quello di Spadino.  
Quello fu troppo da reggere, quindi scattò in piedi e, incapace di stare fermo ad aspettare ancora un secondo in più, iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro per la sala.  
Ma molto preso neanche questo fu abbastanza per tenere sotto controllo l’ansia. Gli stava rendendo difficile persino pensare e lui doveva pensare, era vitale.  
Dove poteva trovarsi?  
Si odiò, perché avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo meglio. Avrebbe dovuto conoscere il posto dove andava a rifugiarsi, se ne aveva uno. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo.   
Poi si fermò, cercò di ritrovare il controllo e decise di farsi guidare da Lele. 

Un’ora dopo si trovava a Tor Vergata e attraversava con la sua jeep le erbacce alte che circondavano il Calatrava.  
La grande Vela bianca, arrugginita e scurita dalla natura, gli diede il benvenuto per l’ennesima volta.  
Ricordò la prima volta che si erano incontrati lì, lui, Spadino e Lele. Ricordava anche le cose orribili che aveva detto a Spadino, in quel posto.  
Si promise che non avrebbe mai più messo piede in quel posto maledetto.  
Mentre avanzava, però, si rese conto di essere nel posto giusto.   
La macchina di Spadino era parcheggiata tra l’erba alta. Fermò la sua lì accanto e scese velocemente per andare a controllare dal finestrino. Non c’era nessuno in macchina.  
Senza esitare ulteriormente si infilò tra le colonne di ferro e raggiunse l’arena interna. Stava per chiamarlo, ma non fu necessario.  
Spadino era lì, seduto sugli spalti di cemento grezzo, solo pochi metri oltre il punto in cui era successo.  
Teneva i gomiti poggiati sulle cosce ed era sporto in avanti, con gli occhi fissi per terra.  
Fece per raggiungere ma, quando gli arrivò a pochi metri, parlò, per non prenderlo di sorpresa.  
«Aò…» disse e Spadino neanche si voltò, lo vide sospirare e asciugarsi il viso con il bordo della giacca.  
«Come m’hai trovato?» chiese.  
Aureliano coprì lo spazio che li separava, cercando di non guardare la macchia di sangue sul cemento, anche se sapeva perfettamente dove si trovava.  
«Non lo so. Ho pensato che potevi esse qua.» disse soltanto, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Cercò di guardarlo in faccia, ma Spadino non glielo permise.  
«M’hai fatto preoccupà…» disse allora.  
«Sto bene. Volevo solo sta un po' da solo.» rispose Spadino, la voce bassa e roca che non assomigliava neanche alla sua solita.  
«Non c’ho intenzione de annammene, se me lo stai pe chiede.»  
Spadino si passò una mano sugli occhi, rifiutandosi ancora di guardarlo. Era ostinato a tenere la testa dall’altra parte.  
«Sto bene, Aurelià.»  
«Allora guardame negli occhi e dillo di nuovo.» rispose Aureliano, poi rimase in attesa. Spadino esitò ma, alla fine, si voltò e lo guardò.  
I suoi occhi erano gonfi e arrossati, le guance altrettanto rosse da sfregamento. Sul suo viso era visibile ogni goccia di tristezza e disperazione perché, per una volta, non aveva la voglia e la forza di nasconderla.  
«Sei contento, ora?» gli chiese, sprezzante, poi tornò a guardare altrove.  
Aureliano scosse la testa e sospirò «Non te lascio da solo comunque.» disse «Possiamo stare qua in silenzio.» aggiunse, stringendosi nella giacca di pelle. Spadino tirò su col naso e guardò in alto, verso i raggi del sole che entravano dalle enormi costole di ferro.  
«Ne vale la pena, Aurelià? Pe tutte le persone che stamo a perde?»   
Aureliano lo guardò, guardò il suo profilo familiare ma allo stesso tempo troppo estraneo, e sentì una fitta alla tempia. Il mal di testa che era rimasto leggero fino a quel momento iniziava a peggiorare.  
«Non lo so» rispose «Ma ormai ce stamo troppo dentro pe facce ’ste domande. O ce siamo o non ce siamo.» disse. «L’unica cosa che so per certo però…» esitò e allontanò gli occhi da lui, girando la testa per guardare l’enorme arena vuota e abbandonata.  
«Sta cosa la posso fa solo se ce stai pure te.» ammise e, sinceramente, pensò che sarebbe stato più difficile farlo. Non fu difficile, era solo la verità.  
«E se decidi de chiude pe me va bene, ma me devi promette che non…» si interruppe di nuovo e sembrò quasi strozzarsi sulle parole.  
«Non farò come lui, Aurelià.» disse Spadino, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Aureliano lo guardò e annuì. Sembrava grato e sollevato.  
«Abbiamo perso troppo pe ritiracce adesso, ve?» chiese allora Spadino.  
«Non lo so. Forse.»  
Spadino allora annuì, prese un profondo respiro e drizzò la schiena «Per Lele, no?»  
«Per Lele.»  
Solo sentire e pronunciare quel nome lo colpì al petto. Serrò gli occhi, per evitare le lacrime.  
Girò la testa, proprio come aveva fatto Spadino poco prima, perché non voleva che lui lo vedesse.  
Improvvisamente, sentì la sua mano sul ginocchio. Sentiva il calore della sua mano attraverso i jeans e il duro dei suoi anelli di metallo.  
«Aurelià…» si sentì chiamare.  
«Sto bene.» rispose lui, frettolosamente.  
«Allora guardame negli occhi e dillo di nuovo.» lo sentì dire e sorprendentemente, gli venne da ridere.  
Lo guardò e lo trovò con un piccolo sorriso. Lui, però, lo perse subito.  
«Tutte le persone che me stanno accanto muoiono, Spadì.» disse. «Ma te giuro che me butto sotto ’na pioggia de proiettili prima de permette che te succeda qualcosa.»  
Spadino rimase sorpreso dal suo tono. Era come se credesse davvero ad ogni parola che aveva pronunciato.  
«Te lo prometto.» aggiunse, senza guardarlo. Poi si alzò, si pulì i pantaloni e fece un passo indietro, dandogli le spalle «T’aspetto alla macchina, okay?» buttò lì.  
Poi esitò un attimo, fermo sul suo posto, dandogli ancora le spalle «Te vojo bene, Spadì.» disse e poi si incamminò, senza più fermarsi.  
Spadino guardò le sue spalle, mentre si allontanava.  
«Guardame negli occhi e dillo di nuovo.» disse, sottovoce, nel vuoto dell’arena.


End file.
